1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter device for starting an automobile use engine and, in particular, relates to a starter device for starting an automobile use engine which includes an anchoring bracket for intermediately anchoring a manipulation cable coupling between a manipulation side and an actuation side of an automobile transmission mechanism and being formed integral with the starter device.
2. Convential Art
In an automobile use engine provided with a transmission mechanism, a vehicle speed change gear at an actuation side in the transmission mechanism is generally shifted through a manual or automatic manipulation effort at a manipulation side thereof, therefore, the manipulation side and the actuation side thereof are coupled via a mechanical manipulation cable. Further, the manipulation cable is generally anchored at its midway through provision of a dedicated anchoring use bracket formed such as on an engine block and a transmission mechanism so as to limit a neck oscillation movement of a core wire (inner wire) of the manipulation cable.
Now, the above referred to conventional art did not take much into account of a positional accuracy of the intermediate anchoring point of the manipulation cable sheath with respect to a manipulation point of the manipulation cable, an actuation point of the same, the engine and the transmission mechanism block during an assembly work. Therefore, when the position thereof, in particular, with respect to the actuation point deviates some, the motion at the manipulation point side is not correctly transferred to the actuation point side, because the manipulation cable is caught at the midway between the manipulation point and the actuation point or the smooth movement thereof is deteriorated which possibly prevents the vehicle speed change gear shifting or causes an erroneous shifting.
An object of the present invention is to improve the positional accuracy for the intermediate anchoring point of the manipulation cable with respect to the manipulation point, the actuation point, the engine and the transmission mechanism block and, in particular, with respect to the actuation point and to achieve an accurate vehicle speed change gear shifting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a starter device for starting an automobile use engine which achieves the above object with a very reasonable and easy means.
In order to achieve the above objects in a combination in which an automobile use engine with a transmission mechanism coupling between a manipulation side and an actuation side thereof through a manipulation cable so as to shift a vehicle speed change gear and a starter device for starting the automobile use engine which rotates a ring gear coupled to a crank shaft of the automobile use engine and starts the automobile use engine, the present invention is to provide a starter device for starting an automobile engine which includes an anchoring bracket for intermediately anchoring the manipulation cable formed integrally therewith.
Further, the present invention preferably provides a starter device for starting an automobile use engine, characterized in that the anchoring bracket is integrally provided with a starter front bracket which is designed to attach the starter device to the engine block.
Still further, the present invention preferably provides a starter device for starting an automobile use engine, characterized in that the anchoring bracket and the starter front bracket are formed integrally by molding through aluminum casting.
In the present invention as has been explained above, by making use of the starter device which is attached to either the engine block or the transmission mechanism block with a good positioned accuracy according to an original purpose of improving engagement between the ring gear and the pinion gear of the starter device, the starter front bracket and the anchoring bracket for intermediately securing the manipulation cable are formed integrally.
In addition, as a conventional example in which a starter and another electrical part, for example, a rotation sensor are formed integrally JP-A-5-44523 (1993) is already known, however, JP-A-5-44523 (1993) does not relate to the intermediate anchoring for the manipulation cable as in the present invention and suggests no specific means therefor.